


Some Reassurance Required

by chessgrins (Chessgrins)



Series: Domestic Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/chessgrins
Summary: Sometimes traditions need to change, but what if that change makes Draco a little insecure?





	Some Reassurance Required

“You should go. It’s tradition.” Draco glances over his book at Harry.

“No. If you aren’t welcome, then neither am I.” Harry stares back at Draco.

“Am I not welcome? I don’t recall being barred from the residence.” Draco pretends to go back to reading. “I am planning on going with you. We can see if they do that this year.”

“I don’t think so. After what happened last year, I would never make you go back.” Harry huffs and crosses his arms.

“It wasn’t so bad, love. Better than most of the holidays at the Manor, I assure you.” Draco sighs.

“I want to call bullshit, but I have actually met your father.” Harry squints at Draco, trying to figure out why he is pushing this.

“They are like family for you. They love you. They just want to be sure that you are with someone that deserves you. It was sweet, really.” Draco cannot stop rolling his eyes. He hopes that Harry cannot see it.

“Even with that book in your face, I still know what face you’re making, Draco.” Harry leans forward and grabs the book right out of Draco’s hands.

“Don’t lose my place,” Draco protests. Harry knows how Draco gets when he loses his place in a book, so he does grab the bookmark off of the side table.

“It is not sweet.” Harry carefully puts the book down. Draco reaches out and gently grabs his wrist. Harry looks up into Draco’s eyes and forgets to breathe for a second.

“Harry. She is a second mother to you. That family  _ is _ your family. I’ve been judged and found wanting my entire life. I can handle a tense holiday get together.” Draco gets a worrisome wrinkle between his eyebrows. “Of course, you can always go without me. I can certainly entertain myself for a day.”

“No!” It comes out louder than Harry intends, but the feelings show through. It breaks his heart to think of Draco through the years with Lucius. “I’m spending my holidays with my husband.”

“I was unaware that the event lasted that long.” Draco shakes his head at Harry. 

“I know that you're being noble about this. I just don't know why you're being noble about it.” Harry crosses his arms and stares at Draco.

“I’ve been known to be noble about things.” Draco gives Harry an impressive glare.

“I know.” Harry winces. 

“And it has not always involved any kind of gain for me.” Ice practically forms in the air between them.

“I didn’t mean it that way. Honest.” Harry wishes that he had a time turner so that he could stop himself from wording it that way.

“Then why would you say it?” Draco presses his lips together until they form a thin line.

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Harry reaches out and carefully takes Draco’s hand. He takes it as a good sign that Draco lets him.

“Fine.” Draco looks away from Harry.

“Draco.” Harry kisses the back of Draco’s hand.

“Harry.” Draco continues to face the fireplace.

“I don’t want to go.” Harry opts for blunt honesty.

“Why not? You’ve loved going every other year.” There’s a shimmer in Draco’s eyes that look suspiciously like tears welling up.

“I told them that you didn’t have a Dark Mark and most of them believed me. Molly didn’t and tried to force one to appear. If you weren’t so good at hiding it, they would have seen your scar. She crossed a line.” Harry hopes that his openness will inspire Draco to do the same.

“She is not wrong about everything. You have given up a lot to be with me.” Draco sighs.

“That is not true at all!” Harry’s indignation touches Draco’s heart.

“Christmas with the Weasley family is just one more thing.” Draco continues on like Harry did not say a thing.

“No.” Harry pulls Draco onto his lap and holds him close. “Draco, stop.”

“I only said one thing. I could start going down the list.” Draco leans his forehead against Harry’s forehead.

“There is no list.” Harry growls.

“Now who’s being noble.” Draco runs his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I mean it. You can’t seriously name one thing that I have given up.” Harry sneaks a quick kiss.

“I most certainly can. I’m not going to add your favorite holiday tradition to the list.” Draco sighs. Harry thinks he sees something in Draco’s eyes that resembles vulnerability.

“Putting aside the whole giving things up part, which we are not done with at all, I just have to say that dinner with the Weasley’s is not my favorite holiday tradition.” Harry grins up at Draco.

“Now you are lying to my face.” Draco huffs and sits back.

“I am not!” Harry holds tighter to keep Draco from moving.

“You are too,  _ Potter _ .” Draco uses the name as a distraction.

“You know what saying that does to me,  _ Malfoy. _ ” Harry stands up, scooping Draco into his arms.

“Are you going to do something about it?” Draco issues a challenge that he knows Harry will not ignore.

There is a pulling as Harry aparates them to their room.


End file.
